Cass has a what?
by mikalashay144
Summary: Cass Sees Feansa on a busy street and she runs from him. Cass tells Sam something extremely shocking. (this is supposed to be after the end of season 13, keep in mind please that I have not seen any of 14 so I don't know what has changed, thanks!)
1. Chapter 1

Two girls walked next to each other on a crowded street, when suddenly one girl stops when she hears someone calling out "feansa?!" across the busy street she sees a man in a trench coat pushing through people to get to her. "run" she says as she turns to her friend. They take off down the street becoming covered in the mass of people, finally entering a hotel room. "What the hell was that?" the friend asks looking the girl whose name she thought was Rachel. The girl glances at her friend and lets out a sigh. "That's- That's my uncle" "your uncle?" the friend replies. The girl sits on the bed and responds to her friends question "Yes, he's, he's pretty crazy. After my dad died he went off the rails, wanting to see me all the time because apparently I was all that was left of dad. Finally, I left and I haven't seen him in years, I never thought he could find me." her friend sits in disbelief for a few moments before shaking her head still confused slightly. "I know this is a lot to take in all at once but I need you to do something. He will come looking for you if he can't find me. You have to tell him you don't know me, I met you in a store and I was giving you directions to a coffee shop or something. Right now I've got to go square some stuff away, I'll text you later okay?" The girl nods and heads out the door, leaving Rachel sitting on the bed with her head down and her elbows on her knees. "Son of a bitch! this is just great! What am I- where- Fuck!" the girl grabs a jacket off a nearby chair and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her. As she walks down the street, it grows darker out and the crowds thin. it is late at night as she passes an ally way and she hears a voice calling out "hey there sweet thing" She turns to see the silhouette of a man in a dark ally. "Not interested" she says as she continues to walk by. The man emerges "Not interested in ole' Tommy?" he says. "not even young Tommy she replies". The man grabs her shoulder and turns her around to face him."let go of me" she exclaims as she pushes him off. "Hey!" He says as he grabs her, dragging her into the ally just a few feet back. "You don't push me like that, you hear?" He the girl against a wall and she stares up at him. "I would really suggest that you let me go." the man laughs "and what if I don't?" he say while laughing, his rotting teeth showing. He begins to feel the girl up. "1..." the girl begins to count. "2... don't let me get to three" The man continues, still laughing and mocking the girl "Don't let me get to-" The man is cut off by the girl who has forcefully shoved him off of her. He is now about 3 feet off of the ground pinned on the opposite wall. "Wh-what the fuck!" the man say as the frantically tries to break free from this unknown force. "I told you I wasn't interested. I told you not to let me get to three. You ignored both. I don't like scum like you. I'm not going to kill you, don't worry, I can see your true heart and I think this lesson will be enough to get to it, don't prove me wrong though, because I will be watching you." The girl approaches the man, removing his pants, "Wh- what are you doing, let me go I'll leave I swear." ignoring him, she brutally rips his genitals from his body, this causes the man to scream until he passes out. The next day the same man is sitting in a hospital room with two detectives. "So, this girl, you said she made you levitate?" asks the detective with the long hair. "Yeah man, all the way up a wall. she seemed so cool about it too, like it wasn't anything outta the ordinary. She said she could see my true heart of something crazy like that, said she'd be watching me, then, then that's when... she ripped off my junk, like it wasn't even nothin' then i just woke up in the hospital parking lot." The two men look at each other and the man wearing the trench coat says "thank you, we have everything we need." they get up and exit the room and return to a bunker. They sit in silence for a few minutes before the long haired man speaks up "Ok, Cass, whats the deal" Cass looks up at him and stares for a few moments before saying "That was my daughter." "what?" the other man says "It was my daughter, Sam." Sam sits looking at Cass, stunned


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sits looking at Cass, stunned "Cass, I- I'm gonna need a little more." Cass sighs and looks around the room making sure no one is standing nearby even though he and Sam are the only ones in the building. "There is a reason the angels have always been so against me, even at the start. Sure, those reasons have grown, but I had lost trust long before I met you and Dean. Ages ago I had came to earth for a mission and had relations with a woman. I was a young, stupid angel. She fell pregnant and I vowed to keep it a secret. Feansa was born and everything seem okay, until they found out. They came down and captured Feansa and killed her mother. They weren't allowed to kill her, she was part angel. Instead, they locked her up. For years and years. I tried to visit her but it was very limited and eventually I became cold, following the rules as strict as possible. One day, the alarm sounded. Feansa had broken free, Michael had went to contain her and killed her in the process. She was taken to earth and dumped in the woods as if she had been murdered, which she had. I thought she was dead, she was dead, Sam" Sam shakes his head in disbelief but the perks up "I think I know how to find her." Cass gives him a look of curiosity "Shes using her powers to fight bad people, that guy, we just have to figure out where shes hanging out and then I can hang around there, pretend to be some jerk guy, then we ambush her." Cass seems happy with this idea. Days later, it is night and a man in a heavy coat and hat leans against a wall on a dimly lit street. A girl walks down the same street and the man steps in front of her path, "hey there baby" the man says. The following chain of events go somewhat like Ole' tommys did, except, when the man was on the wall. the girl was tackled and handcuffed by another man. She struggles cursing the both of them. All three return to the Bunker sitting the girl in a chair. "What the hell" the girl says, looking at Cass "Isn't it clear I don't want to talk to you?" Cass sit across from her "Feansa-" "Rachel" Cass nods his head. "Rachel, How are you alive?" the girl laughs "Would't you like to know "dad"." Cass leans back in his car to compose himself and then tries again "Fean- Rachel, please. This is big" "Oh is it? Well, now that you put it that way I guess I have to say fuck you." Sam and Cass both looK at her for what seems like forvever before she says "Fine, I'll tell you, but not in handcuffs." Sam steps forward "Sorry but-" she cuts him off "thought you might say that" she holds her hands out in front of her and snaps the glowing cuffs from her wrists. "how did you..." Sam trails off. Rachel Begins to speak "I knew you two were coming, I could have left whenever I wanted, but I knew you'd never leave me alone, so I'm going to tell you everything, then I'm leaving... You left me. For the longest time I was so depressed, I felt emotions ya know. I wanted my dad. Then I got something better. I got Grandpa.


End file.
